This invention relates to a device for catching flying insects, which attracts flying insects such as mosquitoes, flies, chrysomelids, moths and so on, and catches them with a catching member.
For exterminating flying insects such as mosquitoes, flies, chrysomelids, moths and so on which are not sanitary, it is effective to attract the flying insects by means of a lamp by making use of phototaxis of the flying insects and to catch the attracted flying insects with a catching member on which an adhesive member is provided. Such devices comprising the lamp for attracting flying insects and a catching member are already well-known as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications H9-205962 and H10-99001.
A device for detecting the flying insects shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H10-99001 is provided with a lamp for attracting the flying insects, a base on which the lamp for attracting the flying insects is provided, a clear casing attached on the lower side of the base, whose cross section view is approximately semicircular, a sheet for catching the flying insects located below the lamp, and an opening for invasion of the flying insects formed on the bottom of the casing.
A device for catching flying insects shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication H9-205962 is such that a lamp for attracting the flying insects is provided in a frame for holding an adhesive member whose shape is approximately rectangular, and a receptacle for supporting a paper for catching the flying insects wherein the paper for catching the flying insects is provided on the bottom of the frame for holding the adhesive member. Large windows, each of which occupies the greater part of aside surface thereof, open at side surfaces along a long direction of the lamp in the frame. Also, large windows, each of which occupies the greater part of a surface thereof open at side surfaces perpendicular to the long direction.
However, in the former device for detecting the flying insects, because the opening for invasion is only provided in a bottom of a casing and other parts of the casing are blockaded, it has the disadvantage that the attracting efficiency is low because an area through which the flying insects invade is limited. Furthermore, it has the disadvantage that no light of the lamp reaches above the device because the lamp for attracting is attached on the base positioned at an upper side of the device. In the reference device, because the casing is formed clearly and the invasion opening is formed in the bottom of the device, the flying insects caught in the device may be seen from below. Thus, when the device for detecting flying insects is located at a high place in a shop such as a restaurant, customers can see the flying insects in the device for detecting flying insects and may thus have the impression that the shop is unsanitary and, as a result, the shop may suffer a remarkable disadvantage in business.
In the latter device for catching flying insects, the total area of the openings in this device is larger than that of the former device, but because the receptacle for supporting the catching paper is provided on the bottom and an attachment for disposing the lamp for attracting flying insects is provided above the receptacle, it is difficult to form any windows in an upper portion and a bottom portion of the frame for supporting the adhesive member, so that it has the disadvantage that the windows through which the light is radiated are limited in vertical dimensions and the diffusion area of the light is not sufficient.
Against this disadvantage, in order to enlarge the total area of the openings to enlarge the area where the light is radiated, it is considered that a case of a device for catching flying insects is made with a polygonal cross-sectional shape having more than five sides, and openings are formed in vertical portions and slant portions slanted relative to the vertical portions. However, in the case that the openings are formed in the lower slant portions and the device is positioned at a high place in a restaurant, the flying insects caught in the device may be seen through the openings to give customers a bad feeling as with the former device for detecting flying insects.